The objective of this project is to restore motion to paralyzed muscles of the larynz, pharynz and face. The state of contraction of a normal muscle is monitored, using mechanical transducers. This signal is then used to control the rate and intensity of electrical stimulation of the paralyzed muscles. An implanted recording-stimulating system has been developed in a series of acute experiments in dogs; it will be used in controlling the state of contraction of paralyzed muscles in chronic dogs. The first experiments will be directed toward re-establishment of motion in paralyzed vocal cords. This preparation offers advantages of normal symmetrical bilateral muscle action, and direct visualization of individual uscle action. In later experiments, feasibility and practicality of controlling motion of other muscles of the head, neck and thorax will be evaluated.